


任务编号277

by boccaroteapot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boccaroteapot/pseuds/boccaroteapot
Summary: “白狼”巴基回到了过去。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	任务编号277

** 1\. 茶叶和其他没有意义的事 **

白糖从勺子落入茶杯里发出细碎的声响。

巴恩斯盯着白色的公用茶杯。

茶是新加入的复仇者成员带来的见面礼。“英国队长”和威尔逊见面时都没像他见到白狼巴恩斯时那样激动。布莱恩·布拉多克紧紧地和巴恩斯握手，他说自己从小听着美国队长与咆哮突击队的故事长大，这是一些茶叶，回头请一定尝尝。第二代美国队长就站在他们旁边听着，等他走了，巴恩斯尴尬地向山姆道歉，而后者只是摇了摇头。

“真的，”威尔逊说，“我也真的很想念那家伙。听说你最近也在申请那个‘时光机’的权限？”

巴恩斯抱着那盒茶叶：“他们简化了流程和设备，你知道吗？”他腾出一只手，“就像一只手表，只要确认了你的生物信息，就能直接进行传送到目标时间点。”

“酷。”威尔逊回答，他装作感兴趣的样子其实很好笑。美国队长套着蓝色制服手套的手指一下下敲着手肘，“听上去不错……嘿，巴基，想跟我出去喝一杯吗？我们就随便聊聊，有关你这个申请。”

为什么不呢，反正他也没有别的事好做。山姆已经是这一整个基地里他最熟悉的人了。

那天之后，巴恩斯就把这些茶叶放到了公共休息室里，到现在好像都无人问津，已经快两个多月了，要不是在等待的时候他实在没事情做，他自己都想不起来。

现在他站在这里泡茶，却又走神了，茶水太浓，喝了一口之后巴恩斯被苦得直皱眉头。

于是他在加糖，一勺，又一勺。

“詹姆斯？”

两下敲门声将他拉回了现实。巴恩斯回过头，看到站在门口的海伦穿着白大褂，正冲他微笑。“医生。”他放下了勺子，跟在她身后走出了休息室。

一路上海伦都在和他道歉。她语速很快，抱歉让你等了这么久，但有组队员刚刚遭遇了阿莫拉，她必须要给二十多个人做心理评估，在他们中的谁被洗脑了开始颠覆世界之前。现在需要做心里评估的人太多了，一旦旺达离开，这些活儿的处理效率就低得要命。她又马上说，这不是抱怨，詹姆斯，我很高兴见到你。

而巴恩斯实际上根本不在乎她说了什么。他等这次预约等了两个多月，现在只想赶紧拿到海伦开具的合格证明。女医生推开自己办公室的门时，好像知道他在想什么似的问道：“你只差这一步了吧？”

他走进诊疗室，想起自己忘在休息室里的那杯茶。

“……没错。”巴恩斯冲她微笑，“你签好字的评估证明一拿到手，最迟后天我就可以去领装备了。”

就算她还有很多问题，海伦也打算把它们留给之后。他们还有很多时间。

“我们确实担心你，巴基。”当他在沙发上坐下，海伦这么说，“先是娜塔莎，又是队长，我是说，罗杰斯先生——我必须要求你说实话：你感觉怎么样？”

沙发太矮了，巴恩斯坐得并不舒服。他换了个姿势。“一切都结束了。”他回答，“说实话，我感到很轻松。”

他已经什么都没有了。

** 2\. 第二通接通的电话 **

巴恩斯来到了过去。时间大概是洞察计划发生前几周，没有经历过灭霸之战的城市有种庸碌而浮华的美。他到的时候是大概晚上九点钟左右，巴恩斯先在夜晚的街道上一个人走了一会儿，用来进行时空跃迁的转换装置戴在他右手腕上，就像一块防水手表。

在来之前巴恩斯签了协议，保证自己会遵纪守法，不做任何对世界线改动过大的事，但不到五分钟，他就给自己偷了一支手机。

他站在一个已经打烊了的书店门口，躲在雨棚底下，用这个手机拨打了一串已经烂熟于胸的号码。

没有忙音，没有留言提醒，电话通了，那边听起来有电视的背景音，朗姆洛说：“你好？”

巴恩斯挂了电话，在路人诧异的目光中，向记忆里朗姆洛的公寓跑去。

_ 23:00 PM _

_ 他敲响了房门。 _

_ 23:03 PM _

_ “我没疯，你也不是做梦，看，”巴恩斯说，扳着房门不让它被合上，“我有了一只新胳膊。” _

_ 23:21 PM _

_ 巴恩斯说：“你已经不能再对我下命令了。” _

_ 00:04 AM _

_ 朗姆洛试图攻击他。 _

_ 00:16 AM _

_ “你想不想知道未来都发生了什么？” _

_ 01:57 AM _

_ 他脑子里常有的那个声音是对的。他除了令别人受折磨以外，什么都不擅长。 _

“你不能那么说。”朗姆洛的公寓不大，很勉强的一室一厅，客厅还被他俩刚刚的斗殴企图弄得凌乱不堪。这公寓主人光着脚站在这一片狼藉中央，周围到处都是茶几上的玻璃被打碎后的碎片。他的脚在流血，脸色看上去像见了鬼一样，谩骂和否认都没用了，到现在，朗姆洛只是疲惫地重复：“你不能那么说。”

而巴恩斯坐在沙发上，盯着他的脚。“谁也没赢，”他说，“皮尔斯死了，大家都死了，我输了。”

“那不可能。”

“为什么？就因为你上次见到我的时候，还和我说了一堆洞察计划成功后的生活还变成什么样子？”

巴恩斯忽然觉得很累，这和他以为的全都不一样。布洛克既不会为他还活得好好的而感到高兴，他自己也没有任何失而复得的感动，反而只是觉得空虚，置身事外，就和他在瓦坎达治好了自己之后一直到启动跃迁腕表，这段时间里始终感受到的一样。

书和音乐都是骗子，爱不能治愈你，你只是为它受伤。

“……那不可能。”朗姆洛又说了一遍，接着这家伙一瘸一拐地来到他面前，试图像过去巴恩斯记得的那样坐在他腿上。不对。巴恩斯想。我们已经身处过去了。他说：“你想想办法，想想办法——你回来不就是为了这个吗？是吧？你说，我会帮你的，告诉皮尔斯，他也会帮你的，你可是天杀的冬兵啊。”

……他回来才不是为了改变未来。该死的，重新见到朗姆洛还不到三个小时，巴恩斯就已经开始恨他了。

巴恩斯扶着他，让朗姆洛坐到了沙发上，自己去浴室找到了急救箱，跪在他面前，把插在朗姆洛脚掌里的碎玻璃取了出来，清洗伤口，然后包扎。

“现在人们叫我白狼。”做完这一切，巴恩斯说。

朗姆洛看着他。

“那不是更好，你现在是个超级英雄了，”他说，“人们会更信你的。”

“我不是英雄。”

“冬兵是。”

“他只是个杀手。”

“你不要他妈的再用第三人称讨论自己，行吗？”

很神奇，人们总会以为回到过去就能弥补遗憾，但实际上除了大刀阔斧地改变事情走向，该失去的永远都不会回来，好结局不会凭空出现，佩吉仍然没有嫁给史蒂夫，后者独自一人老去，消失在墓园里，再没有人见过他。

“我谁都救不了。”

巴恩斯说。

朗姆洛看了他一会儿，最后说：“你不是他。”

“现在轮到你用第三人称讨论我了。”巴恩斯讥讽道。又是一个孤独岁月与布洛克的亡魂给予他的礼物，或许某种意义上来讲朗姆洛也没有错，至少冬兵从不挖苦。他们都变了。

“否则呢？”朗姆洛问，他的声音有点哆嗦，“否则又有什么才是行得通的呢？”

巴恩斯没回答，因为不知道他在问什么，是把他和冬兵当做两个人分开来看，还是他们两个之间的关系，还是九头蛇，还是这个世道。

把沉默不语的巴恩斯推开，朗姆洛站起身走向了卧室，把门关上之前，他转身对巴恩斯说：“等我醒了之后，你最好已经消失了，那我还可以告诉自己今天发生的一切只不过是一场噩梦。”

他忘了。巴恩斯却想。朗姆洛忘了他曾经几次和冬兵说过，等一切都结束了，你成了国民英雄，就不必一次次进冷冻柜，我们想去哪儿就去哪儿，比方说在林肯纪念堂门口喝啤酒，把鸽子都涂成绿色，皮尔斯计划设立的那些督导警察也抓不到我们。

现在他来了，带来了他们都可以自由了的消息，朗姆洛却一点儿都不高兴，好像巴恩斯反而把他毁了。

白狼巴恩斯一个人去过林肯纪念堂，时节不对，他没有在那里看到一只鸽子，朗姆洛从一开始就在胡说，他自己应该都忘了。

朗姆洛的房门发出咔哒一声，留巴恩斯一个人站在狼藉的客厅里。

海伦医生问，我担忧你会这么想，果然，这不对，詹姆斯，这里没人怪你。

是的，没人怪他。除了外面上亿的民众和他自己。“但你得承认——这是我仔细推算过的，”巴恩斯说，细数了一遍发生过的所有事，接近二十分钟后，他说，“瞧，没有我的话，一切都会好很多。”我就该死在那个山谷里，很多会让这个世界变得更好的人就都还会活着，复仇者没有发生内战，他们说不定从最开始就能打赢灭霸，不需要那么多人死去作为代价。

他们又说了些什么，最后海伦问：“你是有自杀念头吗，巴恩斯先生？”

“我参加了二百七十六次行动，每次都有人死，已经足够了，我已经很累了，一次都不想再多了。”

“你是想自杀吗？”

哦，每当她以这种语气说话，你就要知道，自己麻烦大了。

“不，”巴恩斯叹了口气，“已经来不及了。”

坏事都已经发生了。

朗姆洛的房间里不再有任何声音传出来，巴恩斯重新坐回了沙发上，他在黑暗里看了一会儿他们被砸碎的电视剧，然后在再一次降临的孤独感里下意识地又拿出手机。号码拨了一半他猛然想起朗姆洛就在隔壁，如果打过去，他在这里就能听见手机铃声响起的声音。朗姆洛用Steve Ray Vaughan当了好几年铃声，巴恩斯始终记得Lenny的前几秒开场。他觉得朗姆洛会冲出来，骂他疯子。

所以他又放下了电话，在沙发上躺了下来。

巴恩斯没有睡着，他只是睁着眼睛，等待天亮。

抱歉，我想说点什么让你舒服点。抱歉。

** 3\. “你可以信我。” **

朗姆洛的噩梦没有走，甚至还在他的公寓里住下了，早上会给他做一份早餐。

他拒绝和噩梦说话，有时几天连着不回家，但无论他什么时候回来，噩梦永远都在。他开始逐渐相信冬兵从未来回来只是为了看他的。这么说来他应该确实是在洞察计划里牺牲了，资产被他管教得太好，至今都对他念念不忘。

“你太可悲了。”他对噩梦说。巴恩斯系着围裙在厨房里煮牛奶，闻言仅仅是看了他一眼。也或许是因为朗姆洛烂醉的样子惹他不高兴。“你还记得下周中奖的彩票号码吗？”朗姆洛醉醺醺地嘲讽道。

“今天我会来找你的。”巴恩斯于是对他预测未来。

“你他妈的在说什么？”

巴恩斯大发慈悲地用九头蛇的语言给他解释道，“今天资产会出问题，对，我知道你们一直都那么称呼我。冬兵会叛逃，他会来这儿找你，试图带你一起走……而皮尔斯对此很不高兴。”巴恩斯没再说下去，因为他忽然意识到自己竟然真的一点儿长进也没有，这么多年了，他还是跑到不该去的地方，妄图和朗姆洛抛下这一切离开。

索然无味。

他不再开口，而是把牛奶和煎蛋吐司都装进杯子和盘子，端上了餐桌。

朗姆洛坐在他对面，这些天里头一次表现得像个冷静下来的正常人，看着他将其中一只盘子推到自己面前。

“救我吧。”朗姆洛开口，声音很低，很小，很扭曲，但他知道巴恩斯能听见。带着点急切，他抓住巴恩斯的右手，拇指轻轻蹭着他的手背，企图唤起一点儿他的怜悯之情，或者至少一点点责任感。这也很正常，二十多年来他一直确信九头蛇可以拯救世界，倘若它没有，冬兵也可以。

在任务里冬兵也总惦记每个队员的生死，他会自己孤身涉险，也不愿意指挥那些贴着消耗品标签的普通干员。朗姆洛觉得这能成功。

巴恩斯盯着他的手，然后说道：“洞察计划失败是因为我没能杀死美国队长，我都想起来了，你们都是肮脏的畜生，为了利用我一次次地给我洗脑，做下那么多残忍的事就是为了给我教训——我想起来了，并且再也没回过九头蛇。”

盘子摔落在地，桌子被掀翻了，牛奶在地上沿着地板的纹路淌进缝隙里。朗姆洛又回到了自己的房间。

巴恩斯坐在原处，不知道自己究竟在这里做什么。

他看了很久自己右手上的腕表，上面一行小字显示他还有一次跃迁权限，除此之外和普通腕表没有什么区别，一样显示着时间。

山姆真的是好人，巴恩斯的审批一直办不下来，那天喝酒他和威尔逊说了一切，那些电话，二百七十六次行动和杀戮，永无止境的战争，还有承诺，最重要的是那个承诺，于是山姆就亲自去了上面的部门和他们谈了谈，过了两周他就拿到了预约。

海伦也是好人，她要巴恩斯对她坦诚，于是巴恩斯把一切也都告诉了她。外面那些一直叫嚷着要审判他的媒体和公众把他的资料早就翻了个底朝天，也不是说他还有什么更大的秘密了，相比“杀人犯”这个身份，一段没什么结果也不太刻骨的爱情只不过是件不值一提的小事罢了。

——而现在他在这里，毫无进展，只是把事情搞得更糟。对这些好人给他的善意完全是一种浪费。

真是一如既往。

窗外的车灯照进已经黑暗下来的房间里，一束光芒路过他的手腕，在腕表上短暂地反射了一下。已经很晚了，巴恩斯想，他站起身，打算收拾一下狼藉的地面，接着猛地发现在窗边的角落里站着个人。

他僵住了，下一瞬，他看见匕首上的反光。

“你该拿漆面涂装的那种，”巴恩斯说，“哦，对，这把是你抢来的。”

_ 21:03 PM _

_ 冬兵来了。 _

巴恩斯有更好的手臂，但他比冬兵更不想继续砸烂朗姆洛的公寓，后者心里就是没有这个概念——他是来带朗姆洛走的，反正一切都要被丢在身后了。

这就很滑稽了，巴恩斯再一次用手臂格挡开那把匕首，发现自己想起了史蒂夫。“我不想和你打。”他喃喃道。但冬兵不是一个好倾听者，他只会攻击，钢铁手臂狠狠砸到了巴恩斯的右侧肩膀，他可以躲开，但他身后是冰箱，于是他重重摔倒在地，失去了平衡，振金手臂牵制住冬兵的手，防止他砸碎自己的喉咙。

“朗姆洛！”巴恩斯喊，“过来，否则我把他这条手臂弄碎！”

冬兵压在他身上，因为他叫出的名字，动作迟疑了一秒。就在这时，嘎吱一声，卧室门开了，朗姆洛站在门口，面色阴晴不定，看着他俩。

“要处理掉这个吗？”冬兵的声音听上去发闷，他还戴着面罩。

朗姆洛摇了摇头。“那只是个垃圾克隆人，不用管他。”

“他看到我了。”

“没什么大不了的。那只是个废物。”

哦。巴恩斯躺在地上喘息。你他妈才是垃圾克隆人。“而你是个混蛋。”他说。当冬兵离开他，站起身走向朗姆洛的时候，巴恩斯稍微撑起了一点自己，看了看身后，松了口气。至少他救下了冰箱。

没有人理他，朗姆洛带着冬兵回到了卧室，门又一次地关上了。

周围一片寂静，没有人注意，于是巴恩斯松开捂着腹部的右手，拿到眼前，看到上面全是血。

他爬起来，慢吞吞地走向浴室。路上还踢到了那把沾血的匕首。巴恩斯在浴室的镜子前站了一会儿，看着自己。他觉得自己看上去出奇地迷茫又疲惫。是啊，他要是布洛克，也会对年轻一点的冬兵更好。

半小时后，他给自己缝完针，稍微打扫了一下浴室，然后回到厨房收拾好了房间，花了比平时更久的时间。最后巴恩斯挪到沙发上，冬兵和朗姆洛还在卧室里，他听得见里面传来模糊的对话声。听了一会儿，他摸了摸自己的额头，觉得自己可能有点发烧。抓过一个靠垫塞到脑袋底下，他在沙发上躺下。巴恩斯现在想睡一觉。

“当你想放松的时候，詹姆斯，你会做什么？”海伦问。

我打电话。巴恩斯回答。她没问打给谁，很好，因为他也只是一遍遍听朗姆洛的手机无法接通的忙音罢了。

大概在深夜的时候，巴恩斯醒过来。他们两个还在卧室里，从声音上来看，朗姆洛是在跟冬兵做爱。他很罕见地叫得很大声，床的嘎吱声，床头撞击墙壁的咚咚声，都揉夹在一起传来，湿漉漉，湿漉漉。这很好笑。巴恩斯觉得朗姆洛是在试图让他嫉妒。看啊，这本来可以是你的，只要你答应。

他不。巴恩斯躺在沙发上，盯着黑暗中的天花板。朗姆洛操的是九头蛇，一门之隔，他在拥抱自己已经被命运判了死刑的全部信仰，在他和冬兵接吻的时候，巴恩斯好奇，他是否尝到死亡的味道。

“哈。”巴恩斯自言自语，“骗子。”

他越来越多地出现记忆闪回，这说明未来正在被改变，巴恩斯希望那是向好的方向。

又过了几个小时，朗姆洛带着冬兵从卧室走了出来。

看到巴恩斯坐在沙发上，披着外套，正盯着他看，朗姆洛主动开口：“我送他回去。”

“我记得。”巴恩斯回答。

他搞不懂朗姆洛想什么，大概是他跟冬兵的亲密关系让他良心发现，天亮后没多久，他回来了，脸色不大好看，但他没直接回卧室，而是来到了巴恩斯面前。看了看冬兵原本的衬衫被血染红丢在地上，他抬头问，“你受伤了？”他问。

巴恩斯没回答，于是他就在沙发上坐了下来，就挨着巴恩斯。“给我看看。”

“他还没满足你吗？”

“操你的，给我看看你的伤口。”朗姆洛心情很好，甚至头一次冲他咧开嘴微笑了，所以巴恩斯没再拒绝，而是任凭他掀起了自己盖在身上的外套，检查那些缠绕的纱布。“还不错，死不了。”朗姆洛说。他退开了一点，脸色惨白，眼睛却发着光，“还是我的士兵更厉害一点，对吧？”

巴恩斯不太高兴。有那么一瞬间他想说的是：我也是“你的”士兵，我曾经是，我就是他。但他忍住了。

“是我让着他呢。”他说。

“你就这么说吧。”

“这是实话。”

朗姆洛看上去很放松，他靠在沙发背上，从裤子口袋里摸出一根烟，给自己点上了。

“你在未来过得怎么样？”他问，“我知道，我死了，但其他的呢？”

窗外传来车子鸣笛的声音，现在已经是清晨了，朦胧的晨光在这个阴暗的客厅中扩散开来，好像他们的生活也正在被缓缓照亮。美丽的幻觉，巴恩斯知道。但他的目光跟随着朗姆洛手指间香烟一端红色的一点缓缓移动。当他看着朗姆洛在烟雾中眯起眼睛，忽然觉得很安心。这种安心是他在瓦坎达，或者新的复仇者联盟基地里，都没有感受过的。

这很新鲜。

和威尔逊出去喝酒的那天，回基地的时候，正门前方的广场上挤满了人。后来巴恩斯才想起那一天是托尼·史塔克的生日，网上有人发起了纪念活动，广场不大，到处是举牌者，蜡烛，和钢铁侠的宣传画或照片。当冬兵戴着兜帽低头和威尔逊一起在人群中穿过时，他们渐渐变得鸦雀无声。

山姆走在前面，远远地可以看见班纳站大门口，有些焦急并且担忧地看着他们两个。人群在下午刚开始聚集的时候布鲁斯试图联系他们，但他们两个谁都没带手机。无数个糟糕的选择和巧合，让他们沦落到这一步。

就在他们很快就要回到大门之内了的时候，旁边的人群忽然传出了一声尖叫：“杀人犯！”

有人开头，接下来就容易多了。从各个巴恩斯看不见的角度，传来了此起彼伏的：“那就是九头蛇的杀人机器，冬兵！”“他在这里做什么？”“就是你杀害了霍华德·史塔克夫妇！”“到底什么时候才能把他关进监狱！”“死刑！”“你不配进入托尼建立的复仇者联盟！”

群情激奋之下人群正在他们面前渐渐靠拢，威尔逊带着他快步挤出人群，但离得太远的人们开始向他丢东西，巴恩斯躲过了几个，最后有人冲他泼了杯热饮，幸好没多久他们就回到了基地里。

“你还好吗，巴基？”布鲁斯问。

山姆也看上去很内疚。他们在过去五个小时里几乎搬空了那个酒吧里的存货，威尔逊已经有些站不稳了，这当然不是他的错。大家都感觉很糟，所以在走向大厅的路上，巴恩斯抓起衬衣闻了闻。

“还好，”他对他们两个说，还有点醉醺醺的，“只是杯煎绿茶，甚至没有糖。”

“早知道我们就在休息室将就一下了。”山姆说。

“得了吧，星期五绝对会把我们举报给希尔的。”

他们都笑了起来，山姆拍了拍他的肩膀，“好好休息一下，好吗？”

“我会和项目组说一下你申请的事，他们至少可以提前开始准备你的生物信息图表，研究定位之类的，”班纳说，“他们最多再向你要一个心理评估，那个我建议你去找海伦，我也会帮你问问预约的事。”

“谢了。”巴恩斯说，对他们两个。

“听上去惨透了。”朗姆洛的目光变暗了一点，更消沉了一些，“你果然是个废物，我说过了的。”

巴恩斯没有生气，这和他受过的那些相比简直不值一提，朗姆洛应当努力活到内战后，那样他就可以上互联网搜索冬兵的关键词，好好跟别人学学怎么骂人。

“还有一种方法可以改变未来。”巴恩斯说。

“嗯？”

“你把我送到皮尔斯面前，就像你刚刚对冬兵做的那样。皮尔斯就会相信你的话，他或许还会找个办法把我变回你喜欢的冬兵模式——”

朗姆洛摆了摆手，“哦，别说了，你会让我那么做？”

不会。如果朗姆洛那么干，他就去基地里把年轻些的自己杀了，并且让朗姆洛看着这一切发生。不。巴恩斯转念一想，觉得自己还是做不到。海伦问他是不是想自杀，他说来不及了，但他们现在身在过去，坏事还没有发生，所以或许至少还有一个人他可以伤害，但他不确定的是如果出事的是他，朗姆洛会不会在乎。

“就算会吧，你会那么做吗？”

“不，”朗姆洛说，“我会想办法，现在我知道未来了，我会想点办法的。”

他说了两遍，都没再看巴恩斯。那支烟早就燃尽了，他抬手把烟蒂丢到垃圾桶里，弹了弹自己裤子上不存在的灰尘。看着逐渐亮起来的房间，整个世界都在苏醒，布洛克·朗姆洛因为昨夜骤然发现竟然还有人无条件地相信自己，再一次对世界燃起奋力一搏的希望。

这也太蠢了。

“你想知道今天皮尔斯听说冬兵失控竟然去找你之后，会发生什么吗？”巴恩斯慢慢地说。

“我想知道未来到底发生了什么才把你变成了现在这混蛋样子。”

哦，他没告诉朗姆洛的可太多了。一个响指就有一半的人类化为灰烬，英雄们战斗，然后他们战死，最后他们被人遗忘。娜塔莎就从来没享受过什么纪念会。还有那枚被放弃的盾牌，好像英雄也只不过是迫不得已才成为的英雄，不是因为他选择扛起责任，不是因为他为了兑现最开始和厄斯金纳博士的承诺，更不是因为他想要锄强扶弱，维护正义，不是因为他比常人更优秀，更坚强，更好——只是恰逢其会，迫不得已罢了。一旦有机会，他就会选择重新成为一个普通人，那对他来说比什么都重要。冬兵曾经信过九头蛇，然后他摆脱了洗脑，重新成为巴基，他又信回了美国队长，几乎是紧接着，罗杰斯就抛下了他们所有人，他都没太注意里面是不是有一个除了他以外再没有任何牵挂的巴基。

他不是回来救任何人的，他也救不了， _ **他回来只是试图救他自己的**_ 。巴恩斯也不想成为社会新闻上一则自杀讣告，那些痛恨他的人都会弹冠相庆，冲他的墓碑吐口水，倘若他不走运，除了担忧和善意之外，这些复仇者们还觉得他配得上一个墓碑的话。

而朗姆洛选择咬牙坚持。

“别回去了。”巴恩斯忽然上前，握住他的肩膀，把他从自己的思绪中强行拉了出来，“别回去了，我们这就走吧，跑得远远的，这一切都和我们没关系。”

刚说完他就愣住了，而朗姆洛也看着他。

“我几个小时前刚刚听过一套一模一样的说辞，如果你也还记得的话。”朗姆洛甚至觉得好笑，为了冬兵的执着。巴恩斯放开了手，讪讪地坐了回去，而朗姆洛盯着他微笑。

“……你不懂。”巴恩斯喃喃地说，“他们会处罚你的，不，是为了处罚冬兵，你会被伤得很重。”他顿了顿，“很重。”他说不出来。

“哦，”朗姆洛说，“你还真是爱惨了我啊。”

“是啊，而你竟然还他妈的嘲笑我这一点。”

巴恩斯站起身，想离他远点，但朗姆洛拉住了他。

“我下午再去基地，”朗姆洛说，“你睡了这么久沙发，要来床上休息一会儿吗？”

“我太累了，布洛克，如果你还想玩什么阴谋诡计的话——”

“该死的，什么都不干，就只是好好休息一下，瞧，”朗姆洛也站了起来，“我刚刚哄骗你回了九头蛇，什么屁话都说尽了，现在我们说话的时候，他应当就坐在那张电椅上呢，至少让我做点什么感觉好受一点儿吧，”他打了个哈欠，“就当是我的良心在说话。”

巴恩斯同意了。

他们在那张朗姆洛的床上相拥而眠。

抱歉，我就是想说点什么让你舒服点，抱歉。那样我或许也能感觉好点儿。在电话里朗姆洛说。他那边有车子行驶过闹市时的颠簸声响。咚咚，我们到了。我得挂了，下次再说吧，我晚点打给你，如果那时候你改变了主意，仍然可以随时来找我。

是啊，一切全完了。

** 4\. 任务——编号——你——2——尽——7——力——7——了 **

朗姆洛直到第二天夜里才回来。巴恩斯在他的客厅窗边抽完了他的烟，除此之外就是睡觉，睡觉，没有做过梦，这很好，是他唯一的慰藉了。

他期望今天发生的事能让朗姆洛彻底对九头蛇死心，在那之后，或许他会同意和巴恩斯一起离开。

朗姆洛回来的时候没开灯，他彻彻底底地无视了坐在沙发上看着他的巴恩斯，直接走进卧室。他肯定是忘了这间破公寓还有个人，因为他任凭卧室的门开着，巴恩斯在外面等了一会儿，也跟了进去。

房间里，朗姆洛背对着他，面向窗子一动不动。

巴恩斯走向他的声音将他惊醒，朗姆洛猛地抬头看向他。

“哦，你还在啊。”他的声音沙哑极了。听上去就不对劲。

倘若巴恩斯没有这么心碎的话，现在是个绝好的机会对他说“我早告诉你了”。但现在巴恩斯只觉得悲哀像大海一样淹没了整个房间。“你还好吗？”他问，对答案心知肚明。

朗姆洛扇开巴恩斯伸过去碰他的手。“唔。”他回答。

他想让巴恩斯离开，但后者已经重新拉住了他的手腕。着动作让朗姆洛吃痛地嘶了一声，巴恩斯看到他手腕上有捆绑后的擦伤。记忆闪回又出现了，他摇晃了一下，又向朗姆洛靠近了一步，巴恩斯记得避开了他的手腕，伸手挽住他的腰，检查他的脸。

没有太明显的伤口，朗姆洛嘴唇破了一个小口，已经不流血了，这对一个外勤人员来说十分正常，只是在哪里磕破了而已。但巴恩斯知道不是。在他阴郁的目光注视下，朗姆洛皱起眉，很不安地低声说：“我好好清洗过了……还有味道吗？”

“没有。”巴恩斯因为他忐忑的语气怒火中烧。

“……我他妈根本不明白是怎么回事，”朗姆洛喃喃地说，“大概有五个小时吧……中间休息了两次，还是三次？我不记得了……就在那种审讯室的单面玻璃后面，我原本正糊涂着呢，接着我想起来你说过的话……”

巴恩斯开始慢慢地帮他把上衣脱下来。重头戏原来都在那些被衣服掩盖住的地方，朗姆洛抬起手臂的动作笨拙而僵硬，随着衣服下摆被抬起来，巴恩斯看到他胸腹上左一道右一道的红痕，有被橡胶警棍抽出来的，有的是皮带。巴恩斯眼睛红了。“三回。”他说，把朗姆洛脱下来的上衣放在床上，接着半跪下来，开始解开朗姆洛的裤子，“他们把我重置了三次，电椅，之后把我带去审讯室窗子的另一头，让我看着。之后又是电椅，直到我不再对那画面有反应。”

“果然是这么回事。”朗姆洛舒了口气，很疲惫，当巴恩斯皱着眉头与他的皮带做斗争的时候，他的手垂下来，几乎是很温柔地抚摸着巴恩斯的头发。

巴恩斯没开口。

“……我看见隔壁房间有人被抬出去了，”朗姆洛试图说得轻松点儿，还咧开嘴冲巴恩斯宽慰地笑了一下，“你看，他真的试过了(He really did put up a fight)。”

房间里静得几乎能听见楼上的排水管正在淅沥沥地淌水，巴恩斯感觉心里都空了。他知道这是怎么回事，当你回到过去的时候，历史就不停地被改变，你的记忆也会，渐渐的你会分不清到底哪个才是你原本的过去，修正后的记忆和残留的那些交织在一起，一切按宇宙那混沌而完美的规则互相缝补，逻辑自洽。现在他弄不清了，这事情原本就发生过吗？还是被他影响后才出现的？

朗姆洛直到这种时候还在为冬兵说好话。巴恩斯想纠正他，他想告诉朗姆洛他就是冬兵，不要再那样说话，好像他们在谈论一个并不在场的第三个人，那个人更纯净，更坚定，没这么伤痕累累，没这么惹朗姆洛生气或者令人失望，那个人即使犯过无数的错，也仍然值得原谅。他杀了人，没什么大不了的，他没有救你，也没什么大不了的。他尽力了，尽力了就好。

我不是那个坏结局。巴恩斯想说。一直以来都是我，就只有我一个人，你看看我，布洛克，你看看我。

“……他现在根本不在乎。”巴恩斯说，解开了他的裤子。

朗姆洛的大腿上的伤更多，有好些是手印，揉掐之后的淤青，还有几个烟头的烫伤痕迹，巴恩斯的手指在它们上方拂过，没有真的落在上面。他的右手在发抖。而朗姆洛抬腿把裤子和鞋一起脱掉了，接着弯下腰攥住了他的那只右手。

“一旦他想起来，他就会在乎的，”朗姆洛懒懒地说，他看着巴恩斯，说得很惆怅，“……瞧，他在乎极了。”

而巴恩斯在他的目光中终于开始渐渐恢复呼吸。“这都没有意义，布洛克，”巴恩斯慢吞吞地说，仰着头祈求朗姆洛，“……不管他们是怎么告诉你的，痛苦没有一点意义。”

朗姆洛的笑容变淡了。

“人不是为了受苦才活着的……这对，也不应该，这些东西不会让我们变成更好的人，就只是让人恐惧而已——”

——啪。

巴恩斯闭上了嘴，朗姆洛狠狠抽了他一记耳光，现在他歪着脸，看着他们右边一点的地板。窗外的路灯从百叶窗的缝隙钻进来，铺在地上，巴恩斯现在就盯着那一小块光斑。

“那么来救我吧，”朗姆洛在他面前蹲下，伤痕累累的身体袒露在巴恩斯面前，他没有丝毫地遮掩，反而向巴恩斯张开双臂，将这些伤痛当做要挟的本钱，像条毒蛇那样，他几乎贴着巴恩斯的脖颈和侧脸，低声蛊惑：“来救我，去杀了皮尔斯，杀了那个基地里的所有人，杀了美国队长，杀了尼克弗瑞，把所有知道我们名字的人都杀了……只有那时候我们才能真正自由。”

朗姆洛的手按在他脸上，强迫巴恩斯直视他。

冬兵离开美洲之后，那些过去一次次被埋葬的记忆逐渐浮现出来，让他夜不成寐。他后来去了德国，是因为德国有一个朗姆洛的安全屋，他们曾经在两年前去那里出过任务，朗姆洛在那里留了些现金和生活用品。后来在瓦坎达，冬兵把这个任务的细节也都回忆了起来，在他的笔记本上，这则任务被标记为241。

在藏在通风管里的那个皮箱中，除了两张假护照，朗姆洛还留了自己的紧急联系方式和一部卫星电话。冬兵总是出逃，有的时候朗姆洛想亲手把他带回来，有的时候他又不想。布洛克·朗姆洛总做两手准备，他总游移不定。所以当冬兵找到这些，当天他就给朗姆洛打了电话。

第一次电话朗姆洛没有接，冬兵说实话不抱希望，但过了几个小时后他又试了一次，朗姆洛这回接起了电话。

“谁在说话？”朗姆洛听起来声音发闷，好像隔着面罩之类的在听电话。

巴恩斯双眼瞪得大大的，他看着近在咫尺的朗姆洛，那张脸在黑暗中看起来疲惫，扭曲，疯狂。他看到复仇者基地的单人房间里自己手里拿着乌黑的手枪坐在床边，一颗一颗地往弹夹里压进子弹。白糖在茶匙边缘像瀑布一样落下的画面变成了白色方糖噗通一声落进茶杯，他衬衣上浸满了正在变冷的煎绿茶。巴恩斯猛地抬起手，挣脱开朗姆洛，向后跌坐在地，捂住自己右侧的后脑。在他掌下，那里的发丝化为灰烬，皮肤像被按上了烧红的烙铁一样绽烈开来，并在眨眼间变成已经痊愈的焦黑疤痕。巴恩斯在舌头上同时尝到苦涩的浓茶，血和火药的味道。剧痛，几个月，几周的连续不停的疼痛在几秒内爬过他的脸颊，他的大半个脑袋都浸没在剧痛里，除此之外什么都感觉不到。巴恩斯倒在地上哀嚎，除了疼痛外还有连瓦坎达的奇迹都无法根除的抑郁和心碎，经年累月的分量沉甸甸地压在他身上。白狼，白狼。瘦小的孩子嬉笑着从他的帐篷里跑出来，苏芮等在门外，金色的阳光让她看上去优雅又端庄。我有个坏消息要告诉你，巴恩斯中士。她说，我找到你说的那个人了。

这不对劲，他到底是在德国听到的拉各斯事件的后续，朗姆洛死于烈焰和咎由自取的爆炸，还是在瓦坎达，苏芮亲口告诉他的，是死于劣质血清的不良反应？

“你他妈的在发什么疯？”朗姆洛站了起来，重新来到巴恩斯面前，强行拉开他捂着脸的手，看到他脑后的伤疤后一点也没有惊讶，“看上去还是老样子啊，又疼了还是怎么的？”

你刚刚差点把我杀了。巴恩斯想告诉他，但他张开嘴，却发现自己发不出声音。他是在精神崩溃的时候开的枪，同一楼层的绯红女巫及时读到了他的想法进行介入，但只能操控他的手在最后一刻稍稍令子弹偏转了方向。冲击给他带来了永久性的脑损伤，话语常常没法追上他的思路，他变得更加沉默寡言。他们只救回了一部分的巴恩斯，现在那伤疤底下是两毫米厚的振金壳，真是字面上的意思，苏芮又一次得亲手去修好他的脑子。

他们又说了些什么，最后海伦问，“你是又想自杀吗，巴恩斯中士？”

“不。”巴恩斯想了很久，结结巴巴地说，“我是想试试看……还有没有……其他的方法，让这一切好起来。”

“我又他妈浪费什么精力，”朗姆洛放开了他，悲怆地笑了一声，“好像你会讲话似的。”他站起身，试图把巴恩斯赶出去，但接下来愣住了，他觉得哪里不对劲，交织的现实之间出现了悖论，但他说不上来是哪里。

他低头看着巴恩斯——哦，见鬼的，这从未来过来，除了见他一面之外什么都不敢做的冬兵就坐在那里，脸色惨白，眼神混乱而空洞，好像目睹了什么恐怖至极的画面。“该死的，”朗姆洛反应过来，他后退了一步，“发生了什么？”他顿住了，盯着巴恩斯胸口正出现的几个弹孔，那些血迹正慢慢扩大。未来改变了。巨大的惊恐传染给了朗姆洛，他大惊失色，扑回了巴恩斯面前，这一次他紧紧拥住巴恩斯的脖子，像个终于意识到自己任性弄坏了心爱的玩具的孩子那样把巴恩斯抱在怀中。现在他知道他刚刚脑子里的那些打算会带来什么后果了。

“操。”他甚至不敢再去检查巴恩斯的状况，趁着宇宙那不可撼动的法则还没矫正到他，朗姆洛死死抓着这最后一点时间，只是一遍遍地说，“操。别，老天啊，别这么对我。我错了，不管是谁在上面听着……我错了，别这么干。我以后也不会逼冬兵去做的，我——我他妈老老实实地去死，我会的！就是，别……操啊，别，别以这个为代价，我求你了。求你了。”

……或许真的有神明在关注这一小块破地方也说不定。

不知过了多久，巴恩斯动了动，将朗姆洛推开了一点。

“喔……好了，”他打量着朗姆洛的脸，“你是……你是哭了吗？”

朗姆洛被吓坏了，他刚刚十分真切地感觉到巴恩斯不但变冷了，还在渐渐消失。命运自有一套方法让你对它俯首帖耳，他筋疲力尽地坐在地板上，看着巴恩斯，心有余悸。“操。”除了这个他什么都说不出来。

“别……别担心了。”巴恩斯拉着他的手，摸着自己的胸口，伤疤和血迹都消失不见了。他说话的语气有些磕磕绊绊的，但问题不大，他还在，他会适应的。

“……我已经不知道什么样的你才是正确的那个了。”朗姆洛说。“你还少什么了吗？”

“我算过，山姆，”巴恩斯趴在吧台上，他身边的威尔逊正把他们面前的那些空杯推开，举手又点了一轮。新一任的美国队长应该已经醉得不知道有没有在听了，但这反而让他觉得安全，“二百，七十六，”巴恩斯醉醺醺地说，“每一次我都记得，那么多次任务……”

“哦，你可以出本书了。”

“我答应你……等明年退休之后，我会认真考虑你的建议。现在……别再他妈的打断我。”巴恩斯想继续，但忘了自己原本想说什么，于是推了威尔逊肩膀一把，等了五秒钟才重新开始：“但我什么都没改变过，你知道吗？都他妈没有意义，前四十几几次，和史蒂夫一块儿的时候，二战，你还记得吗？那时候一切就都行得通，现在，现在，一切全完啦！”

“我不知道，伙计，”山姆说，“在九头蛇里他们也那么告诉你吗？说你正在改变世界？”

“靠杀人永远不能让事情往好的方向去发展，我们都知道这一点。”

“那或许你可以抓住这次机会。巴基，我觉得你在申请上写自己只是想当一回观光客的话，他们是无论如何都不会让通过的……毕竟这种东西不是开玩笑，你会发现自己不知不觉中就改变了现实，”威尔逊拿起一杯新的酒，举起来晃了晃，暂时先不喝，他想了一会儿，最后给巴恩斯出了个主意，“——我们得把它变得更正式些。退休前的最后一次行动，怎么样？你不想让这一切稍稍……我不知道，变好一点？提恰拉他们的振金科技都没法解决你精神崩溃的小毛病，你每天吃的那些黄色小药片真的有效吗？哦该死，你今天喝酒了，是不是不能吃药了？”

“哦，我死不了。”

“说真的，我听说你在瓦坎达的时候用镰刀割开了自己的脖子。”山姆威尔逊醉得一塌糊涂，否则这些话他原本一辈子都不会说出来的，“我吓死了，兄弟，我吓死了——那就是第一次吗？”

“……是，”巴恩斯不太在乎，他做下的丑事太多，这只是其中一个而已，他仰起脸，给山姆展示自己脖子侧面的狭长伤疤。“看，痊愈得棒极了。”

“我不知道，下一次呢？谁知道他们下一次还能不能及时赶到？我们得想想办法，巴基。”

“我再想想吧。”巴恩斯当时这么说。

“嘿，”朗姆洛出声，“……你还在吗？狗屎，你是不是又走神了？”

“……有什么事……发生了。”巴恩斯说。“我得去，去睡一会儿，布洛克。你，”他看着朗姆洛身上的伤，“我很抱歉。”

朗姆洛从地上爬了起来，他在旁边的椅背上找到了自己已经穿旧了的大浴袍，巴恩斯坐在地板上，犹豫地看着他站在那里给自己穿衣服。过了一会儿，他听见朗姆洛说：“哈，我猜那我们现在真的一点办法都没有了。……现在我知道你为什么什么都不做了。”

他这么说，好像这就够了。他认命了。

“我很抱歉。”巴恩斯喃喃地说道。他们正在开头和结尾同时绘制一条线，两者无法看见彼此，只是懵懂地向彼此试图靠拢，周围都是严苛的法则和化不开的黑暗，他们只是在黑暗中前进，祈祷最后他们终能相遇，还祈祷这条线能避开所有更坏更糟的结局。

朗姆洛吹了声口哨。他以一种令人熟悉的疲惫姿态耸了耸肩，接着转头看向巴恩斯：“算了，你尽力了。我知道。”

经历了失败的洞察计划，经历了瓦坎达，拉各斯，经历了灭霸之战，经历了这些一切，这么多年，巴恩斯终于在此刻开始流泪。他哽咽了，然后慢慢地站起来，离开了朗姆洛的卧室。关上房门之后，他倒在沙发上压抑着痛哭，直到进入梦乡。

** 5\. 第一通接通的电话 **

“谁在说话？”朗姆洛听起来声音发闷，好像隔着面罩之类的在听电话。

“是我。”冬兵说，“我在柏林……我找到了你的安全屋。”

“谁？”两秒钟之后，“哦操，”朗姆洛的声音戛然而止，“——这真不是一个打电话的好时机。”

“……我早些时候给你打了一次，没有接通。”

“我知道，我知道，真该死。你还活着？我以为你死了，真的，到处都没有你的消息，我还……我以为你还活着就至少，嗯，要么回基地要么去复仇者，我以为罗杰斯把你杀了。”

“我还活着。”解释太多没有任何意义，冬兵于是选择仅仅说了这几个字。

朗姆洛沉默了一小会儿。他那边有车子行驶过闹市时的颠簸声响。“……你知道我们发生什么了吗？”他问。

他没关注过，“我不知道。”

“全完啦，大家全完蛋了。我也完蛋了……那时候到处都是火……我被拉出来的时候已经——算了，这也都不是什么重要的事。你想来找我吗？现在一切都糟透了，但我真的用的上你帮忙。”

“……我想起来了，”冬兵慢吞吞地告诉他，“……我记得史蒂夫是谁，还有我是谁。”

朗姆洛不说话了。

“你也是在骗我吗？”冬兵问。他打电话只想确认这个。

“狗屎，你听听你自己，”这话不知为何让朗姆洛发了火，他捏着嗓子说：“哦不，巴基！你怎么对我说这样的话！我当然没有——你是想听这个吗？你想听到什么？这他妈不是迪士尼童话，我不是活在那种故事里的，你也不是，别说那种蠢话了。”

吸气，朗姆洛平静了一会儿。“抱歉，”他说，“我就是想说点什么让你舒服点，我又搞砸了对吧？抱歉。我想着如果能说点好听的，那样我或许也能感觉好点儿，但……现在说那些都没用了。”

“又不是说还有上帝之类的能保佑我们，只要跪在忏悔室里说实话，就能上天堂，就能重新成为圣人。这就是我们所在的垃圾地方，我他妈不信那一套，现在九头蛇也完了，我还能信什么呢？我们只有靠自己，士兵，我们只有自己。”

咚咚，我们到了。电话那头传来汇报声。

“听着，我得挂了，下次再说吧，我晚点打给你，如果那时候你改变了主意，仍然可以随时来找我。”朗姆洛说。

“你可以信我。”冬兵说。

“你说什么？”

“我去找你，然后我们一起离开吧。”

朗姆洛笑了：“你真是太……持之以恒了。”他说，“我目前在拉各斯，以后再说吧，再见。照顾好自己。”

他挂断了电话。

** 6\. 终点 **

巴恩斯醒来的时候，朗姆洛已经不在房间里了。这公寓在最近真的经历了太多，巴恩斯已经尽力维护，还是看起来破破烂烂的。他坐起来，来到厨房打开冰箱，给自己找出来一点吃的。

冰箱底层有一袋没炸过的薯条半成品，巴恩斯把它拽出来，扯开了袋子，他记忆中除了在KGB时期，自己从来没有这么饿过，头晕目眩，双腿发软，他的肚子里正燃烧着一团暗火，而脑子里好像同时有几个太阳系正在爆炸崩塌。他把还没化冻的半成品塞进嘴里，记忆他和现实在他脑子里流窜，巴恩斯默不作声地吞咽，看着这个公寓。

腕表上显示他睡了接近两天，一直都没醒过，未来在这段时间里应当没再经过太大的变动，再没出现什么特别残酷又不合理的情节了。当巴恩斯看着黑暗的房间，他眼前闪过的都是一些毫无意义的细节。布莱恩的茶叶在热水中渐渐下沉，海伦的诊疗室里发着橡胶味的灰色地毯，从他领口不断散发出来的煎绿茶味道，通风口里满是灰尘的皮箱。餐厅里他颓废的爱人拉住他的右手，拇指轻轻拂过他的手背，时光的两条线在相隔甚远的两处开始延伸，在他们身边环绕又离开，如同潮汐带来的波浪。

他做出过承诺，而且现在他想起来了，他还有任务在身，这是最后一件要做的事。巴恩斯在这波折的几天里终于找到了自己需要的答案，解决这一切的办法。

勉强觉得好受了一点之后，巴恩斯给自己接了杯水，喝完之后，他来到了朗姆洛的卧室，想最后看看这地方。

他在房间角落里看到了冬兵之前来的时候落下的面罩，巴恩斯愣了一下，走过去将它拿在了手里。

这就是什么启示也说不定。

“抱歉，布鲁斯，”巴恩斯喃喃自语，“如果我又要弄出了什么大麻烦的话。”

他戴上了面罩，又在朗姆洛的卧室里找到了一把枪，接着离开了这里。

_ 20:04 PM _

_ 他站到了复仇者大厦门前。 _

_ 20:56 PM _

_ “事情要交给你们去准备，我还有一件事要做。” _

_ 23:45 PM _

_ “冬兵的休眠仓，带路。” _

“什么？”朗姆洛说。

巴恩斯穿着全套的九头蛇基地安保人员制服，手里端着步枪。闻言他将抵在朗姆洛背后的枪口向前狠狠一推，朗姆洛被他捅了个趔趄，踉踉跄跄地走出了控制室。巴恩斯转身把金库的大门锁死，里面的二十多个非战斗人员都被捆着丢在里面，当他们大致快要离开摄像头范围的时候，朗姆洛压低声音说了句：“你他妈的怎么来了？”

“你认出我了？”巴恩斯没摘掉头盔和面甲。但他没再那么紧绷地端着枪了，没必要再演下去了。

“你在开玩笑？除了你之外还有谁知道这基地的位置，还能单枪匹马地杀进来，解决掉那么多守卫？”朗姆洛紧张地咕哝着，被他推着往前走，“……我看到你用手臂挡子弹了。一个人控制一个基地，我只跟你说过特战队今天不在这里。”

“怪不得你投降得那么快。”

“你到底在搞什么？”他们来到放着冬兵的冷冻舱的房间，朗姆洛不顾他的枪口，转过身冲他怒吼，试图揪住巴恩斯，“这算是改变未来吧？这肯定算是了——倘若——操，这算什么？”

他担忧我。巴恩斯想。

“把舱门打开。”他指了指冷冻舱。

朗姆洛脸色惨白：“……不，除非你告诉我要做什么。”

巴恩斯摘下自己的头盔和目镜，朗姆洛恐惧地盯着他的面孔，他发现自己看不清巴恩斯的脸。悖论已经发生了，无论巴恩斯做了什么，他打算做什么，那都会导致他不是自己，这段经历，那些厨房，沙发，和卧室有关的场景在正经历自我修复的宇宙逻辑前，正显得脆弱无比，岌岌可危。“我会忘了这些事吗？”朗姆洛后退了一步，一只手抓着自己的头发，脸上满是绝望。“我会忘了你吗？”

“我还以为你并不想记得我呢。”巴恩斯却很轻松，他甚至微笑了，他上前半步，拉着朗姆洛的手，引导着他摸到了自己的脑后。伤疤不见了，金属壳也不见了，他掌下是温暖的血肉，“你得等，布洛克，接下来有一段时间要等了，但没关系，我也会等的。”

时间会帮他们完成余下的部分。要做的只有等待。

他突然将朗姆洛推到墙壁旁，仪器的金属支架在振金手掌下扭曲变形，牢牢地将朗姆洛禁锢在了原地。

在朗姆洛的咆哮声中，巴恩斯丢下了枪，来到冬兵的冷冻舱前。不需要朗姆洛帮忙，他也懂得如何操作。推上摇杆，按下升温按钮，接着就是在警报声中等待倒计时结束。他来到冷冻舱正对面，看着那块被霜雪覆盖的玻璃罩。随着时间的推移，那上面的冰渐渐消融，变成了一层白色的水雾。巴恩斯伸出右手，在上面抹了一把，他模糊地看见正躺在里面的自己。

“我是从复仇者基地跑出来的，”他很平静地说，“他们还在争吵要怎么处理我，还有联系瓦坎达验证我的说法，在那之后，我也不知道。史蒂夫帮了忙，我请他帮我拖住其他人的，但现在也差不多到极限了。”

他背后，好像终于接受了自己无力阻止的事实，朗姆洛的声音停下了。

“叛徒。”朗姆洛喃喃地说。

而巴恩斯眼前只有那片朦胧的水雾。他看到灰色的监狱墙壁，以及上面一页页翻过的日历。他们不能再承受一次宇宙线的崩塌，但那些麻烦事就交给史塔克他们操心好了，接下来复仇者们会很忙，他们知道了消息，所以会有很多人要去救，会出现新的麻烦，但旧的麻烦也会被解决。巴恩斯决定不再去为这些事烦心，正规的起诉和审判流程，以及接下来的牢房是他将要面对的，没有什么值得恐惧的，就像朗姆洛说的，他已经尽力了。那就好了。

这家伙真走运。巴恩斯盯着冬兵，他知道，他还记得，下次当冬兵睁开眼，他将会站在新的复仇者基地里，一个比巴恩斯来的那个有更多成员，规模更大，更有人情味的复仇者基地，他会有很多新的同伴，每一个都是好人，每一个都像山姆、海伦和布鲁斯那样会尽可能地解救身处痛苦中的朋友。包括托尼史塔克，那个几个小时前拿着手里的宵夜，正震惊地瞪着他的那个家伙。当冬兵再看到他的时候，他已经两鬓花白，抱着手臂，站在班纳身边，不再和他争论主动去制造时空闭环的必要性，而是停下来，神情复杂地看着正在渐渐睁开双眼的冬兵。

而站在最前面，第一时间伸手扶住冬兵的，是一个稍微老了一点点的布洛克。他脸上没有伤疤，今天之后，他和神盾局达成了协议，又做了几年的九头蛇内探。

他将会在接下来的一年多里，帮冬兵逐渐变回那个能够正常地说话，交朋友，会嘲讽和开玩笑的巴恩斯。

倒计时结束，冷冻舱打开，冷气在机器嗡鸣声响中散逸开来，在这短暂的一刻里，宇宙的碎片正嘎吱嘎吱地靠拢彼此，严丝合缝地将那些悖论碾碎，化为尘土，朗姆洛正在忘记巴恩斯曾经跟他说过的很多话，他们一起在那个狭小的公寓里做过的很多事，但那没有关系，在这一刻，巴恩斯看得见一切。

他通晓过去和未来。

基地的警报随着爆炸声尖锐地响起，照明灯也变成了用来示警的红色，巴恩斯上前一步，将自己手上的跃迁腕表戴在了冬兵的手上，并拧动了罗盘。正在校验生物讯息，欢迎使用，詹姆斯·巴恩斯中士。

下一个瞬间，他们背后的房门就被暴力撞开。

“那你怎么办？”朗姆洛冲他喊道。

“我或许会写书。”

巴恩斯这话让自己想起来了什么有意思的事，他开始微笑。神盾局的特工们像潮水一样涌进来，将他从后面控制住，狠狠地压在地上，打断了他们最后的对话。他的脸贴着湿冷的水泥地面，费力地看向冷冻舱。

那打开的舱门里什么都没有，冬兵原本躺着的地方空空如也。

咔哒。空茶匙轻轻碰了一下白色公用茶杯的边缘，被放回了原处。

茶水澄澈，涟漪平息，巴恩斯低头，在里面看到自己的面孔。

他身后传来快速的几下敲门声。朗姆洛站在门口，很不耐烦地说：“快点，他们都在等你。要是再晚点的话，他们肯定又以为我们在哪里搞起来了。”

“这次例会到底要说什么？你弄清楚了吗？”巴恩斯放下杯子，打了个哈欠跟在朗姆洛身后，和他一起穿过走廊。

“我权限不够，这群人死都不告诉我。我受够复仇者的戏剧化情结了，这群人真的一点都不专业。”朗姆洛回答，“档案袋上写着任务编号277，你对这个有印象吗？”

巴恩斯想了想，没有搞懂。

“没听说过。”

“大概又是什么新的时空穿越的破事，早些时候我看到布鲁斯·班纳在那个场地里搭设跃迁台了。”

“听上去很有意思。”

“谁知道呢。”

end


End file.
